Protection of muggleborn children act
by Jen Belle
Summary: The protection of muggleborn children act has been created by minster Tom Riddle-Nott, but the truth is it has nothing to do with protecting children. The stories of the children effected, and how a underground community tries to get it repealed, for the sake of all wizard kind.


Muggleborn children and their plight from your minster of magic

Many of you know our own minster was brought up in a muggle orphanage, but most do not know of the abuse he suffered because growing up he could do odd things. But as witches and wizards we know he wasn't doing odd things because accidental magic is a normal part of growing up for us. Tom Riddle- Nott suffered abused from nasty muggles until his Hogwarts letter came at twelve. Testimony from Hogwarts nurse said that the boy was covered in bruises, and scared of everyone. Thankfully the Nott family had adopted him, so he never had to go back to them.

But in the case of other children they aren't so lucky Remus Lupin was one of them. He was found at the age of sixteen to be underweight and beaten half to death. After his case and many others our minster created a law that said ''once a muggleborn child has its magic become active they will be taken from their muggle family, and given to a magical family, which matches them once they are tested. Once this has happened the child will have no contact with their muggle parents, and will be adopted fully into their new family. In many cases the child will end up looking like their new family over time thanks to magic.''

Please report any muggles trying to hide their children to the office of protection of magical children, because by doing so you are protecting the children.

Best regards from the minster of magic Tom Mavolo Riddle-Nott

Lily Evans had just made her toy come to her by magic she was only three, but instead of laughing her mother broke down in tears. Being quick about it she started to pack her baby's things. Soon those strange men would be here to take her. Same that had happened Mia's younger brother Damian she had watched from upstairs as her mother begged to let her keep her baby she was not one of those creeps who would abuse her child just because he was magical, but no the men said they had to it was for young Damian's safety, now didn't she want her son to be safe? Mia's mother after begging and pleading had broken down and just allowed, though she never laughed nor smiled again. She gave her baby a kiss goodbye and told him how much she had loved, and how she would see him again one day.

The largest man caught her arm, and told her not to promise things that would not happen.

Mia knew it wasn't worth to fight, like Jamie Mathews had done because even still they had taken her twin boys, but she was left with scars on her face for her disobedience.

She had been so thankful when Petunia had not shown signs of magic, but now it seems her happiness had been too soon. At least Lily was still young she had heard of children being taken at ages as old as ten. She feels so bad for those families to raise a child past the normal age of taking, and to think it was truly think it is your child to raise, but to find out it might as well have been a funny dream. Once Lilly's things were packed she hugged her baby telling her no matter what she loved her, and how much she would miss her, but what a beautiful world she was going to be a part of, and how her new mummy was going to look like a princess.

Why can't you come to mummy'', cried Lily.

''Because that is the way it is my sweet girl, and this is how our world works.'' It had been twenty minutes she only had a little time left. ''My beautiful daughter you are a gift from god to me and your father we shall always miss you and remember you. I hope you have a wondrous life just like I know my brother Damian is having. Magic is real sweetheart and you belong in that world, not in the muggle word, that world is the world of fairy tales and dreams. I love you so much my angel.''

Mia's husband came down the stairs to say his goodbyes. His caused Lily to cry louder she begged them to tell her they were lying and both wished they were, but they were not. And then the clock struck noon.

They came into the simple muggle home as if they were kings power was about them, as if it was in the breath and skin. Mia and Jacob handed their daughter off to them crying as they did so. They made no pleas for visits because they knew they would go unanswered, or worse they would be hurt and they had another daughter to think about she needed them.

At the office for the protection of magical children

Lily was swinging her legs back and forth waiting for her new family to come and pick her up. She did miss her mummy, but after three days the smart little girl had learned no matter how much she cried she would not be returned to her mummy. She had been changed out of her play outfit with bears on it to a fancy green and blue dress. She had also been told her new name was Lily Malfoy, and she would have an older brother named Lucius. When a trio of blonde people came in they had shocked the small child not only with their beauty, but the power she could feel off them.

The woman kneeled down in front of her and ''said well Ms. Lily I am your new mummy and my are you a beautiful little girl''.

Lily had want to pull back, but no matter the woman's smile something in her eyes said not to, so Lily had allowed this strange woman, who was her new mother to walk her over to her father, and new brother.

Her new father said ''Thea you have always wanted a daughter, and now you have one.''

Lucius her brother had said ''she could have been blonde though, and she looks very under fed''.

Thea placed her hands on her hips and said ''those nasty muggles starving my baby if I could get my hands on them!''

Now Thea you know it isn't worth it to worry about things that have already been fixed'', said Abraxas.

We are going now Lily'', said Thea as she picked up Lily.

But the things my mummy packed!'', cried the little girl.

Abraxas looked at the girl and said ''that woman who gave birth to you is not your mummy, Thea is you mummy, and I am your father, those things in that piss pour suitcase have been disposed of, and that is final!

The little red haired girl nodded and said nothing. This man was nothing like her daddy, this man was mean, and not to be messed with, he was like that snake Tuney had found dangerous. This was her new life and she had to deal with that.

In the upstairs bedroom of the Evans house formerly Lily's room

Mia was on the floor crying she had forgotten to pack Lilly's bunny. How was little Lily going to sleep without Mr. Flop? She knew no matter how much she begged for the bunny to be sent along to her baby she would get nowhere, so instead of trying she clutched that stupid stupid stuffed rabbit to her chest and cried.

Why couldn't have been one of those lucky mothers? She had done everything she had been told on how not to have a magical child, and yet she still did. Maybe her family was cursed. Would she become like her mother? A woman who would not take care of the child she had to raise because of the child she lost?

Her husband has told her someone wanted to speak to them, and that it was important.

She thought ''maybe they were wrong and her baby had no magic, and they were bringing her back!''

She walked down the stairs and did not to see her baby, but more of those stupid wizards.

''Come to take my other daughter have you? You will not take my Petunia without a fight!''

The only woman of the group spoke ''we are not here to take your daughter Mia Evans, we are not part of this horrid ministry, we are a group that believes no child should be taken from their parents. We are want your help so we can make sure this never happens again.''

Tom Riddle-Nott's office in the ministry

Tom's feet were up on his desk. The children protection bill had been such a great idea. It meant that the new magical blood was being brought up in the old ways, and muggles would never get a foot hold in his world and he would always stay in power.


End file.
